Iliana
by musicis4ever
Summary: Iliana Honda has been the second best student at Daikoku Private Academy, next to Light Yagami. She makes a discovery one day that changes her view on everything. This leads up to her meeting L and getting a job under him. However, can she continue to work when she begins to fall in love with L? Summary sucks, but please R&R. NO FLAMES! LightxOC LxOC
1. Chapter 1

**All right, so here's an attempt to write something that I have to remember from like 7****th**** grade. It was a long time ago, so some things I had to tweak. Anyway, as always, treat it well and don't flame! Thank you my lovelies! R&R please!**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Scratching my head, I bite the eraser of my pencil for the twentieth time today. I know because I counted. I'm just so intensely _bored_ at Daikoku Private Academy. I look to the side and see Light Yagami staring at me again. He gives me a smile. I return it before I'm asked to recite a page from a book I barely glanced at. I stand up, taking a deep breath and recite the poem word for word. Light's smile grows. I sit back down.

"You know, Iliana, you're going to get in trouble one of these days." He says to me, after class.

"Can I help it that I have a photographic memory?"

"I guess you can't. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course we are! I've been looking forward to this since we started dating last year."

"You know, you really _are _the first girl I've ever loved."

"I know, and you're the first guy I've ever loved." I tuck a strand of my black hair behind my pale ear. He gives me a kiss before he heads home.

"You're so lucky to be dating Light Yagami!" My friend Tara sighs, appearing next to me.

"I know it sounds strange, but the closer I get to him the more he pushes me away."

"Really? Just yesterday you two were making out under the football bleachers."

"Shh!" I cover her slightly overly glossed lips. She widens her blue eyes at me. "Look, just don't tell anyone about that, okay?" I see her nod; her red hair shines in the sunlight. I remove my hand.

"You've got a really firm grip, you know." She pouts.

"Light tells me that a lot."

"What the–? How the–?" Tara sputters. I wink and say nothing. "Ana, you've got some explaining to do!" She runs after me. The next day, Light meets me in the courtyard.

"Hey, Iliana?"

"Yes, Light?" I look into his brown eyes. He pauses, ruffling his light brown hair.

"Never mind, I'm just excited for tonight." He smiles at me.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." I kiss his cheek. I turn the T.V. on when I get home… just the normal news about some guy holding hostages, nothing too interesting. As I go into the kitchen, I hear something that makes me backtrack.

"He died from a heart attack?" I ask Mother, who is sitting in front of the T.V.

"Yes, strange isn't it?" She responds, her black hair streaked with strands of gray.

"Oh, I've gotta go meet Light at his house. We're gonna study for next week's exam."

"You two are nearly inseparable nowadays. When you first started dating, you hardly ever saw each other."

"Yes, I'm aware, Mother. Well, I'll see you later then. I love you!"

"Love you too, sweetheart!" She calls as I close the door behind me. I knock on Light's door about fifteen minutes later. Mrs. Yagami answers it.

"Iliana, welcome!" She smiles and lets me in.

"Lana!" Sayu runs out from the living room with a half-eaten bag of chips in her fist, and gives me a hug. Slightly winded, I pat her head.

"Hello, Sayu!" I say, once I find my voice again.

"Light, Light!" Sayu lets go of me and runs up the stairs. I hear a door open.

"I wish you luck on your exam next week."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami."

"Iliana, you're early!" Light says, surprised. I see a black notebook clutched in his hand, but I don't say anything.

"More time to study." I beam at him. He chuckles softly, joining me downstairs.

"Be safe out there, kids, and don't stay up too late!"

"We won't, Mom!" Light closes the door behind me, slipping the notebook into his bag.

"Shall we?" I take his offered arm and we head out to the park. He sits down on a bench as the sun sets.

"This really has been a great day." Light says, putting his arm around me. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"It has, thanks to you, Light." I smile in content as he kisses my head. The stars come out one by one. Something seems to be on Light's mind because he hurriedly takes out that black notebook and uses the light from his phone to see what he's writing. He looks at the time as well, counting the seconds.

"35 more seconds…" He whispers.

"What happens in 35 seconds?" I ask, curious.

"What?"

"You said '35 more seconds'. Why?"

"I don't know." He ignores my raised eyebrow.

"You don't seem like yourself tonight, Light. Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all happened. Let's go back to my house."

"O-okay." I shrug and decide he must be tired, even though it was only 7:30pm. When we arrive, I force him to look at me. "Light, are you all right? You've been quiet for too long."

"Sorry, I just… I'm thinking a lot about something I stumbled upon recently."

"Oh, I thought it was me."

"No, you're fine." He leads me into his room.

"You've cleaned up in here." I say, impressed.

"Thanks, I'm glad you noticed. You want something to drink?"

"Sure, but I can get it, Light!"

"I'm already up, so I might as well get you something. I'll be right back." He leaves his notebook on his desk before he exits the room. I look at it and take it in my hand. Something appears in front of me. I nearly scream at the sight of it. It puts a long finger to its blue lips. It has a fairly humanoid appearance, and appears to be a man. His skin is a purplish color, his limbs are abnormally long, and he has bulging yellow eyes with red irises.

"What are you?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down. He stares at me before staring at the floor. He seems to be shy.

"My name is Ryuk…I am a Shinigami. Since you've touched the Death Note, you can now see me." He says to his feet.

"A notebook of death? Is that something Shinigamis use to kill people?"

"W-well… Not _just_ Shinigamis. Um, I'm not good with talking to girls." Ryuk is quite flustered, so I open the Death Note. I read the inscription and understand.

"So _this_ is what Light has been hiding from me." I muse. "Well, two can play at this! Ryuk, will you keep this a secret from Light? You know, the whole me touching the Death Note and suddenly being able to see you thing?"

"Uh… S-sure." He scratches the back of his head. I sigh in relief and hear Light returning upstairs. I quickly put the notebook back where I found it and stare at my nails as the door opens.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long." He smiles at me, unaware of the fact that I know his secret.

"Not at all." I return his smile, somewhat warily.

"What's wrong?"

"Just nervous about the test, that's all." I bite my lip. "Light, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, and the same goes for you as well. Why the sudden question?" He tenses slightly as I suddenly embrace him.

"Just hold me." I hold him tight and he returns my embrace, relaxing slightly.

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just want you to hold me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you to all my sweet lovelies who are following this story. I must warn you that some "M" material will show up in here. Just saying…**

**-Meaghan**

**Chapter 2: Iliana's Sister**

We break apart sometime later, and he walks me back to my car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." I lean in to kiss him, but he surprises me by meeting me halfway with such passion that I bump into my car hood. He forces me to sit down on the hood as he continues kissing me. He's practically on top of me, putting my hands above my head. Scared, I break off the kiss. "Light, you're moving too fast for me."

"Sorry, I just… don't want you to go home tonight." He releases my wrists.

"I know you don't, but I have to. My mother would worry about me, along with my father and my brother."

"Just stay this once, please."

"I…" I'm surprised and scared by his request. Yet, a part of me really wants to stay the night with him.

"You and your body tempt me too much." He kisses my neck, and it feels wonderful to have his warm lips and tongue touch my skin. I realize where I am, suddenly slipping out from underneath Light.

"Light, I shouldn't."

"What does your heart say?"

"Yes, but my mind says no. Just wait for me for a while longer, okay?" I ask, pleading with him. He sighs, seemingly annoyed.

"Fine, but it's really hard for me."

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta go home." I blush and get in my car, not giving him a chance to let him reply. I start the car, driving off quickly. I pull into my driveway, letting myself in.

"Hi, sweetie how was your study session?" Mother asks, as I walk upstairs.

"It was great, I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night, Mother."

"All right, good night Iliana." She blows me a kiss. I sit on my bed and lie down. I close my eyes for a minute. When I open my eyes, I'm back at Light's house. Confused, I look at the car keys in my hand, seeming to understand. Light comes outside, taking me in his arms. I embrace him tightly and he carries me inside.

"Light? Is that you?" Mr. Yagami asks, from the dining room.

"Hey, dad, it's me."

"Did Iliana go home?"

"Yeah, she did. I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to bed. Good night!"

"Good night, Light! Have pleasant dreams." Mr. Yagami calls up as Light brings me upstairs. He lies me down gently on his bed and starts making out with me. I can't help but notice Ryuk creeping in the corner. Light takes his shirt off and starts to unbutton mine. One thing leads to another, and we end up sleeping together. Ryuk is turned away at this point. I have never slept with anyone before, so it's very special to me. I don't know what made me do it, but I did. Light's alarm woke me up with a start the next morning. I fall out of his bed, the blanket wrapped around my otherwise naked body. Light returns to the room, concerned.

"Did we really…?" I notice his half-naked body, and I feel somewhat relieved.

"You were good last night." He smiles at me, helping me up.

"Thanks, but my parents…"

"I told them you were at a friend's house and they seemed happy with that answer."

"You lied to my parents, for me?"

"Yes."

"Dammit, Light, you can't just _do_ that! Mmmm!" I say, as he kisses me again. I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his bare shoulders again. His tongue explores my mouth as mine does with his. Our tongues wrestle, both of us trying to be the dominant. I win and I feel him smile as he presses me closer to him. We fall back onto his bed again.

"Iliana, are you all right?" Mother's voice makes me snap my eyes open again. I sit up, realizing that I fell asleep. My body has beads of sweat on it and my cheeks are flushed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I had a weird dream, that's all."

"All right, well I'm going to bed now. Good night, and don't forget to turn your light off."

"I won't. Good night, Mother!" I pant, feeling my heartbeat return to a normal pace. _Why did I have a sex dream about Light? Is it because I really _do_ want him to be my first? Oh, stop it, Iliana! You have to focus on school, and don't let your hormones get the better of you!_ I groan quietly, going into the bathroom to cool off. I look into the mirror and suppress a gasp, as I look the place where Light kissed me on my neck.

"Dammit, he gave me a hickey!" I whisper loudly. The doorbell suddenly rings, freaking me out. I smack my knee on the sink as I fly out the door. I run down the stairs and open the door, covering up the hickey.

"Are you Iliana Honda?" A blonde girl asks, her face in the shadows.

"Who wants to know?" I eye her, suspiciously. She comes into the light and I gasp, uncovering my neck to put my hand to my mouth. The girl looks exactly like me.

"I am Melina Honda… I'm your twin sister!" She looks at my expression. I let her in quickly as Father comes down the stairs.

"Ana, are you all right?" He asks, before noticing Melina.

"Father, why haven't you ever mentioned my twin sister before?"

"Because, she was kidnapped eighteen years ago by a murderer."

"Yet, that murderer had a good heart. He took care of me as if I was his own daughter, but he died last week from a heart attack." She explains, as Mother joins us. Ren sleepily does as well.

"Last week?" I bite my lip as I realize that was when Light had gotten the Death Note.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing… I'm glad you found your way to us."

"Me too!" She grins. Melina and I soon become very close. Then, one day, I find her talking to Light.

"Iliana, you look different with blonde hair."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"We've only been dating for a year and a half." He says, leaning in to kiss her. She recoils, stepping away from him.

"Okay, you must have me confused with someone else. I have to go." She runs away. I walk up behind him, tapping his shoulder. He turns around, letting out a yell.

"Lana, what the hell is going on?" He takes me roughly by my shoulders.

"I could ask you the same thing." I wince.

"What game are you playing with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Light."

"I mean, are you trying to break up with me?"

"Why would you even ask such a silly question? You know I love you."

"Do you really? Or is it L that you love?"

"You mean the detective looking for Kira?"

"Don't play innocent with me! You just told me that you knew him."

"Light, that was my twin sister!" I burst out.

"…What?" He says, gently releasing me.

"She came to my door three weeks ago, and we took her in."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried, but you didn't listen to me… Light, did something happen to you? I mean, you've been very distant with me lately." I hope he tells me the truth. Ryuk's eyes widen.

"I've just been stressed out lately, sorry." He looks down at his feet. I put my hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at me. I kiss him gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up! There is "M" material in here, but only for a little bit.**

**Chapter 3: New Job**

"Light, it's all right. If you wanted help with dealing with your stress, you could have come to me sooner."

"I'm sorry, Lana, I didn't want to worry you." He strokes my cheek with his finger.

"You wouldn't have…" I bite my lip as Ryuk urges me to tell Light that I can see him. I barely shake my head.

"Are you all right? You seem out of it today."

"I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well last night, again." I suppress a yawn as we head to class. I feel a wave of drowsiness engulf me. My eyes shut for a few seconds. When I open them, Light is still standing next to me. I stop in my tracks as he turns me around.

"Lana… Would you come over tonight, please?"'

"Depends on the time."

"I was thinking maybe around 10?"

"10_pm_? I don't know… My parents would be upset with me." I see the look in his eyes and my will breaks. "All right."

"See you then!"

"Iliana!" Tara's shout wakes me up. Light catches me before I fall to the ground. A crowd of people has gathered around us.

"Lana, I'm taking you to the nurse!" He scoops me up into his arms, bridal style.

"Screw the nurse, she _needs_ a hospital this time!" Tara glares at Light. An ambulance shows up a few minutes later and I'm taken away on a stretcher. I feel another wave of drowsiness take me over. The same sex dream with Light returns, yet this time, he's more aggressive. He rips my clothes off, as opposed to gently taking them off. He angrily kisses me, forcing me up against a wall. I feel his lips and hands move all over my naked body, but I'm helpless to do anything to resist. I gasp, waking up in the hospital.

"Welcome back, Miss Honda." The doctor looks at me with a smile.

"Huh? What's wrong with me?" Even _I'm_ surprised by my reaction.

"This will come as a shock to you, but based on what your boyfriend told us about your moment of unconsciousness and the constant drowsiness you feel, it sounds like you have a mild case of narcolepsy. It may worsen over time, but I would recommend that you take short naps throughout the day, remember to eat a well balanced diet, and make sure to exercise." He writes a few prescriptions. "Here, you'll need these as well."

"Thank you." I bow my head to him as he clears me. Light drives me home.

"So, what did the doctor say?" He asks.

"I have a mild case of narcolepsy." The seatbelt chokes me as Light stops suddenly.

"_What_?"

"Light, I'm fine, honestly."

"No you aren't. You need my help now, more than before."

"Light, please don't worry about me."

"I can't help but do so." He continues to drive. We stay silent for the remainder of the ride. I say nothing to him as he walks me to the door. I let both of us in.

"I'll let you help me, but only until I'm cured. Then I'm on my own again."

"No, I won't let you be alone." He takes me to my room.

"Light, I – "

"Shh, just focus on getting better. What do you need?"

"Here," I give him the prescriptions the doctor gave me.

"What else do you need?"

"I need to rest."

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"Okay." I see Ryuk turn around and look at me. I give him a half-smile. He lags behind as Light goes downstairs.

"Are you all right?" Ryuk asks.

"Not really, I didn't tell Light the whole truth about my sister."

"What is the truth?"

"The truth is… the arrival of my sister wasn't that simple."

**Flashback**

"_I'm glad you found your way to us." I say, tears filling my eyes._

"_Me too!" Melina grins at me. Father suddenly embraces Melina, tears in his eyes. This is unusual, since I have never seen him cry before._

"_I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were dead, my little Mel!" He sobs. Mother also hugs her too, crying. Ren starts crying. This surprises me as well because he's usually so tough._

"_Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Mother asks, stroking Melina's face._

"_All the murders he was said to commit, he never did. He was framed for every single one!" Melina's eyes tear up as well._

"_He could have been lying."_

"_No because his wife and kids told me so as well. Even his youngest son said so. He's three years old."_

"_How did you find us?" I ask, trying to change the subject._

"_Well, you _are_ one of the top students in Japan. Next to Light Yagami, that is. I did a little research and I found your blog. Through that and asking around, I was able to find your address. Also, _he_ helped me out."_

"_The guy who kidnapped you?"_

"_No, his name is L."_

"_Who is L?" Mother asks, still holding Melina close._

"_He's a detective, so to speak. He doesn't have a badge, but he's the best there is, I promise."_

"_I've heard of him."_

"_Doesn't surprise me." Silence follows Melina's words. I hear Father gaining control of his sobs._

"_Melina, why didn't you find us sooner?" Father asks, holding her hands in his._

"_I was afraid that if I did, you wouldn't want me." She admits, holding back her tears._

"_We have and will always want you. Not a day went by when we didn't look for you. Ren spent the better part of his life putting up missing flyers around town and calling the police for news about you. We loved you then and we love you now. We haven't gotten to fully raise you as our daughter, but would you be willing to let us be your family again, please?"_

"_If you'll have me, I'll gladly be a part of this family again." She embraces all of us. A bedroom awaited her, plastic dust coverings over the furniture._

"_My parents kept it reserved for someone special. I guess it must have been for you." I speculate, still shocked from what happened._

"_Thank you, Iliana. I hope I will be a good sister to you."_

"_I know you will." I give her a small smile before saying goodnight to her. Ren pulls me aside as I close her door. "Ren, what is it?"_

"_Shut up, and come downstairs. Mom and Dad want to talk to you." Ren pulls me downstairs._

"_Ana, we should have told you the truth about Melina years ago." Mother says, wringing her hands._

"_But we were afraid of what it might do to you, so we kept it a secret in order to protect you. It turns out that you found out the hard way."_

"_We're so sorry, we never meant for you to find out like this."_

"_I wish you would have told me. I would have understood, but the past is the past now. You taught me to forgive and you're my parents. I love you both." I embrace them._

"_I'll never understand girls." Ren sighs. My parents let me go up to my room, next to Melina's. The following morning, a soft knock on my door draws me away from my homework. I open it and Melina bows to me._

"_Family doesn't have to do that, you know."_

"_I know; it's just been a while since I've had a real family." She stayed silent, as did I for two minutes before I let her in._

"_You know that L guy you mentioned last night? Isn't he the one investigating Kira?" I ask, closing the door._

"_Yeah, he is. How did _you_ know?"_

"_He made an announcement about it last week."_

"_That's pretty ballsy of him." Melina muses._

"_I think it's kind of hot." I blush. "Don't tell Light I said that!"_

"_Why? Are you dating him?"_

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Didn't you know? He's one of the main suspects for being Kira."_

"What?_ Not my Light, he wouldn't do that to me."_

"_L already thinks it's a 5% possibility." Melina sighs as I leave the room. I know Light has the Death Note, but I never imagined he would use it as Kira._

"_Iliana…" Melina comes outside, to where I'm sitting on the steps._

"_Melina, how can I face him again with the thought that he's Kira in my head?"_

"_There's a 95% possibility that he isn't."_

"_It's the 5% possibility that he is that gets me." I pout. "I wish… Nah, it's stupid."_

"_I've had my share of stupidity, so try me." The look she gives me makes me want to tell her anything._

"_I wish he would tell me the truth, just so that my mind is put at rest. I really _do_ love him. Even though we've fought, we've managed to get over it. But if he's really Kida, I don't know if I'll be able to stay with him."_

"_You can't love a killer?"_

"_No, I don't think I can."_

"_I understand. The man I called 'Father' turned out to be a dangerous murderer, so I know what it's like to love a killer. It's not healthy, that's for sure, but you might be the one who changes his mind."_

"_You really think so? I don't know if I'll have the strength to. I've never been good at expressing my feelings to anyone."_

"_It's a good way to connect with people."_

"_You're good at pep talks, you know." I smile at her._

"_Thanks, I've been told that." She returns my smile._

**End of Flashback**

"So, we started hanging out more. Like at the mall, in the park, and other places too. She really is starting to feel like a true sister to me." My eyes widen, as Light returns to my room.

"Iliana, I nearly forgot." He kisses me on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Light." I smile at him. Ryuk follows Light out. After a few weeks of following exactly what the doctor told me, I venture outside to get my mail. A man in a long trench coat and a tan hat comes out, his face in shadows.

"Are you Miss Iliana Honda?" He asks, stopping in front of a parked car.

"Yes…" I say slowly.

"I am Watari. I was told to meet you here on this day at this time."

"May I ask why?"

"Get in the car and we'll talk more." The man opens the car door. Reluctantly, I get in. He closes the door and begins to drive away. "I work for a person who goes by the name of L."

"I've heard of him. He's the best detective without a badge in Japan!"

"You have heard correctly. He now requires a meeting with you."

"Why me?"

"Because you are one of the top 2 in your class. You and Light Yagami."

"I see. So L wants me to help him solve a case then?"

"Yes."

"But there are rules I must follow before I embark on my adventure. Rules such as those L follows."

"Correct. You will refer to him as Ryuzaki unless he tells you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Watari, I do."

"We are here, Miss Honda."

"Thank you, Watari." I let him open the car door for me. We are at a rather fancy hotel, somewhere near Tokyo.

"Follow me, Miss Honda." Watari leads me inside. We go up to the 8th floor and into the 17th room. It's a nice hotel room, but that's not what catches my attention. A man wearing a loose white long-sleeve shirt with jeans and showing his bare feet to me stares at me with his large eyes. I notice dark shadows beneath them, standing out against his pale skin. His messy dark hair adds to the child-like aspect of the way he is sitting. He is holding a book by his fingertips. I give him a small smile and bow as he sets it down. He bows his head to me.

"Welcome, Miss Honda. Please, join me for tea." He gestures to a chair next to him.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." I sit down and he pours me a cup of tea. I notice how delicately he does so, but I don't comment on it. He lets me put in my own milk and sugar. I put in four cubes and a small stream of milk, just the way I like it.

"Watari told you to call me that, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Well, I don't mind if you call me L. I'm only Ryuzaki when I'm out in public."

"I see, L."

"I must share what I know with you, but you must not let this information leave this room. What is said and done in here is between only the two of us, so you may speak your mind if you wish." L tells me about his findings on Kira. "I can't help but notice that you use the same amount of sugar as I do in my tea."

"Do I? I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, it's nothing to be ashamed of at all. It's merely an observation I've made, among others."

"You've been observing me?" I feel self-conscious, as I realize he _is_ staring at me. He leans in close to me and I lean back.

"You have a beautiful complexion, Miss Honda." He reaches out and takes my face in his hands. Pink patches appear on my cheeks.

"Thank you, L, but I work for you now. It isn't appropriate for these sorts of comments to be voiced out loud in this sense, nor this contact."

"That is true, well done, Miss Honda." He puts his hands down.

"Wait, that was a test?" I ask, confused.

"Yes. You did very well, considering the circumstance."

"Why that particular test?"

"I had to determine what kind of person you are. You are the type who puts work before pleasure, and that's exactly the type I need for this investigation. That is all for today, Miss Honda. I will give you a call when I need you again. Good day."

"Good day, L." I bow to him again. He bows his head to me again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Confrontation**

I get a call from L about a week later. I'm with Light, so I have to keep it a secret.

"I have to take this, sorry."

"Okay." He replies, not looking at me. Slightly hurt, I answer the phone.

"Hello, Miss Honda, I have a request for you."

"I'm listening."

"I have placed hidden cameras and microphones all around the Yagami house. I want you to keep an eye on Light Yagami."

"So you can see and hear me?"

"Yes."

"That's… unsettling, but I will do what you ask."

"Thank you, Miss Honda."

"You've gained the right to call me Iliana, Ryuzaki."

"You do have a pretty name," he mumbles.

"Thank you."

"Oh, you heard me." He sounds embarrassed and hangs up. I look at my cell phone in bewilderment. I turn around and Ryuk is standing right behind me. I flinch, but don't speak because I don't want Light getting into trouble. I know L will see me flinch at seemingly nothing. Taking a deep breath I go back into the living room. Light doesn't notice me return.

"Light, is something wrong?" I ask, sitting down. He says nothing at first, and then he turns to me. Without another word, he kisses me rather aggressively. I widen my eyes, surprised and a bit terrified. He's rough with me, just like in my dream.

"Lana, I want you tonight," he whispers in my ear, as he pulls me up. I hear the front door open.

"Light, we're back!" Mrs. Yagami calls out. He puts his hand over my mouth.

"All right." He calls back. I hear his mother go into the kitchen in the next room. He brings me upstairs to his room, and pins me against the door. He proceeds to kiss me in an almost hungry manner, and he tears my shirt open. I hear buttons bouncing across the floor, and I feel his rough grip as his hands run over my body. I'm absolutely terrified, but I know there isn't anything I can do to stop him. Ryuk seems to be getting angry about the way Light is treating me. He forces Light away from me.

"Enough, Light! She's terrified, can't you see that?" Ryuk angrily shouts at him. Light pants, my lipstick smeared on his mouth. I stand against the door, tears running down my face. Without another word, I open the door and run downstairs. Light follows me.

"Lana, wait!" He reaches out to me, but I back away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. Our first time should be kinder than that, at least on my end." His sweet words surprise me. I let him fix my shirt, and he gently takes me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. _Stay this way forever, Light,_ I want to say, but my voice is lost in my tears. However, this time, they are tears of happiness. "I promise I will never hurt you again," he whispers to me, kissing my head. I force a smile in response. I only do this because L told me to, but I no longer feel the same way about Light due to his unkindness to me. Light takes me home. My shirt is missing buttons, and my hair is messed up, but otherwise I look all right considering what I went through. Not saying a word to him, I go inside and watch him drive away. My cell phone rings, startling me.

"Hello?" I say, answering it.

"Miss Honda, are you all right?"

"L! Yes, I-I'm fine." I bite my lip.

"You know, I can tell when someone is lying to me. Come to my office."

"Which is where?" I look at my phone in surprise as he hangs up quickly. "Damn that man!" I blow a strand of my hair out of my face. My cell rings again. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to say something. I'm sending you my address now. Please meet me there as soon as you can tonight."

"I understand… L?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever fallen in love with someone and then found out something you didn't want to just to realize that that's the exact reason why you can't be with them?" I say quickly. L is silent for a while.

"I have never been in love."

"Sorry, it was an inappropriate question."

"I didn't mind."

"Forget I said anything." I hang up without knowing why. My cell rings for the third time. This time, it's Light.

"Lana? A-are you all right?"

"Light! I'm… a little shaken to be honest."

"I'm really sorry, believe me, I never meant to get out of control like that. I just… Have you ever wanted something so badly that you didn't know how to handle it?"

"Yes, I have." I bite my lip, remembering when I found out Light's secret. I remember wanting him to tell me the truth, but now I know he won't ever do so.

"_Really_? I didn't think you would." Light sounds surprised.

"What's your point?" I say, trying not to be snappy.

"Right, um, well… I felt like I was gonna lose you. I guess I went crazy possessive on you. I'm so sorry, Lana, I will never hurt you again."

"Light, if that's how you feel, you don't need to worry. I'm not going to be stolen from you. You're the one good thing I have in my life, and I don't want to let you go." I hate lying, but I have to for my job's sake.

"The same goes for you."

"It's late, I'd better get to bed. I love you."

"I love you too, Light. Sweet dreams."

"You too, Lana."

I hang up, my hands shaking. I take a deep, calming breath as I look at the address L sends me. I change my shirt and look into my mirror. I look suitable, but scared. Sighing, I go outside and get into my car. Resting my head on the wheel, I regain my strength before I start the engine. I drive to the hotel where L is staying. Entering his room cautiously, I squint in the bright light.

"Good evening, Miss Honda." L walks over and stands in front of me. I notice that he slouches while he's standing.

"Good evening, L."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Light's Jealousy**

"Are you sure you're all right?" L asks, as I stare at the ground. A tear falls to the ground and I shake my head. Thunder rumbles outside and rain hits the window.

"You saw what happened, L… I don't understand why he decided to be so rough with me. He's normally very gentle. I used to love him, but now all I can see is a monster instead of my Light."

"I don't understand matters of the heart. I guess it might be because I do not get involved with those I work with."

"Maybe it's because you haven't found the right person yet. Who knows? They could be standing right in front of you and you wouldn't see it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're a very sweet man, L." I cover my mouth in surprise at my boldness. I feel myself blush. L blinks at me in response and smiles.

"No one has ever said that to me before, thank you. Now, about you."

"What _about_ me?"

"Well, thanks to you, I've released my suspicion on Light. Or so he thinks."

"So you still suspect him, even though you've told him otherwise?"

"I haven't told him yet."

"Oh, I see." I touch my arm and wince.

"What's wrong?" L lifts my face up. My eyes widen at this gesture.

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"Hmm… Perhaps I should take a closer look." He takes my arm in his hand. I hesitantly extend my arm to him. L gently rolls my sleeve up, staring at the bruise on my forearm. His fingers gently caress my arm, sending a pleasant shiver down my spine. He mutters something I don't hear.

"What's your verdict?"

"Besides a brilliant bruise, I think you're…" L looks into my eyes. I raise my eyebrows in anticipation.

"Yes?" I ask, leaning forward. A strand of my hair falls in my face.

"You're… perfectly healthy." He delicately brushes my hair out of my face. My heart beats faster. _Why do I feel this way? I'm with someone now, no matter how Light is I can't do this to him._

"Ryuzaki, you wanted to see me? Iliana!" Light's voice cuts through the silence like a knife, as lightning makes the lights flicker. I rip my arm out of L's grasp and hurriedly roll my sleeve back down.

"Light! What are you doing here?" I say, biting my lip.

"Ryuzaki called me. Why're _you_ here?" His eyes narrow in suspicion. Luckily, L steps in.

"She was in the neighborhood and I couldn't let her stay outside in the rain, so I let her in. She was drying off when you came."

"She doesn't _look_ like she was standing in the rain." Light's cold tone makes me feel uncomfortable.

"She wasn't soaked and I made sure she was warm."

"Ryuzaki, I respect you, but stay away from my girlfriend! We have nothing more to discuss." Light takes my hand and marches me out the door. I look back at L apologetically. He gives me a small wave before the door closes. I turn around and Light is standing right in front of me.

"Light, I…"

"I just want to know one thing. Did you kiss him?"

"No, I didn't!"

"Then he must have kissed _you_! Or you're lying to me again!" He glares at me.

"Light, he didn't kiss me! I wouldn't do that to you. You're my boyfriend after all, not Ryuzaki."

"But the way you looked at him… It's how you used to look at me. I'm not so sure you _are_ my girlfriend anymore."

"Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

"That's what you want, isn't it?" He snaps at me.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Because I realized just now that you were never all mine. I'm done with you! You aren't my girlfriend anymore." He glares at me and then turns on his heel and leaves me standing in the rain alone. I feel hurt, guilty, and mostly relieved as I watch him drive away. I realize that I left my purse inside L's apartment. Quickly, I run back inside and find my way back to his room. I knock on the door. L opens it, looking surprised to see me.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing back here?"

"I think I forgot my purse." I shiver and he lets me inside. It only takes me a few seconds to spot it, but it's warm with a roaring fire crackling in the fireplace.

"Stay a while and warm up. I don't want you catching a cold. It would be inconvenient."

"Thank you, L, but I'm afraid I won't be of use to you anymore."

"You'll always be useful to me."

"That's very kind of you to say. Which makes me feel worse about telling you this… Light broke up with me."

"Really? For what reason?"

"For a number of reasons, all of which have to do with me." I bow to L. "Thank you for letting me warm up, but I should be getting back home now."

"All right. Meet me here tomorrow morning."

"Sir?" I ask, confused.

"You're still under my employment, even if you and Light are no longer together. I believe he still cares for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

The next morning, I wake up to my ringtone. Slightly drowsy, I answer it.

"Hello?" I mumble, getting my black hair out of my mouth.

"My apologies for the early hour, Iliana. I just wanted to make sure you were all right." L seems to be embarrassed. I rub my eyes.

"I'm fine, L, thank you."

"You called me 'L'. You usually don't do that unless we're alone."

"Oh, sorry. I'm still waking up."

"No need to apologize... Watari gave me your address by the way."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I asked him to, so I can make sure no further harm comes to you."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I say, fully awake.

"Look out your window." He responds. Confused, I do so and see L standing there. He looks up at me. I smile and hang up.

"Ryuzaki, what're you doing here?" I say to him, making sure to keep my voice down.

"I... I don't know." He admits sheepishly, looking more childlike than ever.

"Hold on, I'll be right down to let you in." I close my window and go downstairs. Carefully, I open the door. L stares at me intently. I blush, well aware of my appearance.

"Did you sleep well, Iliana?" He asks.

"Uhh, yeah, did you?" I say, grabbing a mug.

"I suppose so. Are you making tea?"

"I was going to, yes. Would you like some?"

"Sure." He sits down on one of the chairs at the table, in his usual way. I put the kettle of water on the burner and grab the plate of cookies. I put it on the table, grabbing one. L smiles as I take a bite. "You are very good."

"Thank you, I think." I turn away to get a mug for him. When I turn back, I nearly drop it as L surprises me by standing right behind me. "Um..." My voice dies in my throat. L seems to be studying me and it makes me blush. The kettle whistles. I turn away again to turn off the stove. A pale hand takes the kettle. I smile.

"You know, L, I fell out of love with Light. Don't freak out or anything, but I found something when I was with him." My blue gold eyes widen as I see Melina come downstairs. L turns around.

"Oh, good morning, Ana." She says, noticing L staring at her. I clear my throat and take the kettle from him, pouring the hot water into a deep violet teapot.

"Good morning, Mel, this is Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, this is my sister Melina. She found us a few weeks ago." I say, putting the tealeaves in the little strainer inside the teapot.

"Pleased to meet you, Melina." He bows his head to her and she bows in return.

"You as well, Ryuzaki."

"We were just about to have some tea, would you care to join us?" I ask her.

"Oh no, I have to go to work, but thank you anyway. I'll see you later, Ana. Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki."

"Bye, Mel!" I wave to her as she grabs a cake on her way out.

"She seems nice." L pours us tea and makes mine the way I like it. He doesn't do anything for his.

"She really is, despite her past. Oh, good morning, Mother." I feel awkward as Father and Ren follow her. "Good morning, Father and Ren." I smile.

"Good morning, Ana. Oh, who's your friend?" Mother asks.

"Oh guys, this is Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, meet my Mother, Father and brother Ren."

"Pleased to meet you all." He bows to them and they return his gesture.

"Tea?" I offer.

"We'll take it outside." Mother says, taking the offered teapot. Ren takes the mugs as Father studies L.

"Alright." I bite my lip as Mother ushers the boys out.

"What is it you wanted to tell me about Light?" L asks, as though nothing has happened.

"Oh... You know, I forgot."

"You've been through a lot. I wish I could help you."

"But you have. I mean, you've been there for me when I needed you most. For that, I'll always be grateful." I sip my tea and smile.

"Do you like it? The tea I mean."

"Yes. What about you?"

"It's a bit bitter." He admits, looking questionably at his tea.

"That's because you didn't put any sugar in it." I giggle and hand him the sugar bowl. Light pink patches appear on his pale cheeks. Without saying a word, he puts his usual amount of sugar in his tea. We're both silent for a while and then L says something that surprises me.

"I think I'm falling for you, but I don't know if I should. You did just have a break up and I don't want to confuse our relationship." His words make me blush deeper. "Why're you blushing?"

"Because over these past few weeks, I've been having... Feelings for you. Feelings that I know I shouldn't, but now that I know you feel the same it's somehow relieving. I guess I was afraid to tell you."

"You were afraid? Why?"

"Honestly, I was afraid that you would reject my feelings." I say to my mug.

"I wouldn't have rejected you or your feelings, and I don't now."

"But you said yourself that we couldn't be together. It's too soon." I look up and see him half smile.

"Then I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever if that's how long it takes." His smile grows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Human**

"I won't keep you waiting long." I smile. After that day, the weeks flew by. More deaths came, but none near me. The phone rings one day and I answer it.

"Iliana? May I see you please? Alone?" It was L.

"Ryuzaki, of course!" I smile. He comes over about ten minutes later. I open the door for him as he knocks on it.

"Sorry about all this, I just had to know that you were safe…" L says. I smile again.

"It's alright. Come on it and I'll get the tea ready!" I turn to go inside. L grabs my hand gently and pulls me back. "Hm?" I look at him.

"I'm not good with girls… Or with anything romantic… But I've been doing research about things that girls like and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" L looks at me with his large eyes. I blink.

"Oh, uh, sure! When would you like to go out?" I ask, getting a grip of myself.

"Could we go now?" He asks. I nod and write a note to my parents and Melina, telling them that I'd be out for the day. I turn around, my purple skirt flaring around me. I fix my purple corset top with black ribbons on it and slip a black jacket on. I walk out with L. I notice that there's no car waiting for us, but I figure that L asked Watari to drop him off.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask.

"You like crepes, don't you?" He turns a corner. I nod. "There's a good crepe stand nearby. Why don't we grab one and walk around the park a bit?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" I smile. We walk by the stand and I see someone familiar

"What would you like, my dear?" The person working at the crepe stand asks. He smiles at me.

"Oh… What would you like, Ryuzaki?" I ask, being careful to use his other name.

"I'll order my own, so you may have whatever you'd like." L says. I bite my lip.

"I guess I'll have a strawberries and whipped cream crepe please." I tell the man. He nods and tells my order to the person actually making the crepes. He takes L's order and in a few minutes, L and I are walking around. I take a bite of my crepe, getting a bit of whipped cream on my nose. L looks over at me and uses the tip of his finger to get it off my nose. I blush a little bit. L bumps into the same familiar person

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She exclaims, as he gets whipped cream on his cheek. She immediately smiles. "Oh, hello, Ryuzaki!

"Sorry, Misa… I was a bit distracted. You see, I'm on what I believe is a date with Miss Iliana Honda." L says. My blush deepens.

"Oh, so YOU'RE Iliana Honda!" Misa says, intrigued. I take another bite of my crepe as I bow to her.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Amane." I say, swallowing my bite. I rise up and Misa laughs.

"Please, call me Misa! Everyone does!" She smiles again. I look up.

"Well then… Misa… I'm pleased to meet you!" I smile.

"Pleased to meet you too, Miss Honda." She bows to me.

"Oh, you can call me Iliana." I say.

"Okay!" She says. I jump a bit as my cell phone rings.

"Excuse me…" I blush, answering my phone. I hold my crepe in my other hand. "Hello?" I say

"Lana? Oh, thank God!" Light sounds like he'd been running.

"Light?" I say, my heartbeat rising in fear.

"You're mother said you'd gone out for the day…" He says.

"Yes, I'm out now." I avoid L and Misa's gaze.

"Where are you? I need to speak with you."

"Light, we broke up weeks ago… I'm sorry, but I still need more time…" I say.

"You're with Ryuzaki, aren't you?" Light asks, in a cold tone.

"And so what if I am? He's my boss after all!" I sigh. "Look, I don't have the energy to argue with you. Goodbye." I hang up. I turn around and Misa is squinting at me.

"You were the one who Light was going out with?" She says.

"Yes… Is that a bad thing?" I ask, tentatively.

"Not at all! You can tell me what he likes! I'm his new girlfriend!" Misa smiles. I look at L, who still has whipped cream on his cheek. I reach out and gently wipe it off. He blinks at me and takes another bite of his crepe.

"Well… I'm happy for you two!" I smile. Her eyes widen.

"You're very sweet. Here's my number and please make sure to text me, okay?" She gives me a card and skips away. I turn to L.

"That was interesting…" I clear my throat.

"You were very direct with Light. More direct then I've ever seen you before…" L says.

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"No it isn't." He smiles and takes another bite of his crepe. We finish our crepes and our walk. I sit on a bench and he sits next to me in his usual childlike position.


End file.
